


Only One Year

by recrudescence



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recrudescence/pseuds/recrudescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Femslash Porn Battle. Prompt: trying again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One Year

Regina’s into field hockey and lacrosse now, contemplating softball or hardball or some other sport that Janis can’t distinguish from anything else. She’s trying to be civil and bury the hatchet, but Regina doesn’t make it easy. Yeah, she doesn’t exactly go out of her way to talk to Regina this year, but she doesn’t go out of her way _not_ to talk to her either. Regina seems to have a similar mindset going on. It’s the kind of state someone like Karen would authoritatively call mutual ignorance. Karen’s busy groping herself on the student news these days and therefore not around to diffuse tension via malapropisms when Janis finds herself in the science hall bathroom with Regina just a few inches away at the next mirror over.

Six months ago, no one would’ve believed the Queen Bitch getting all rough and tumble with a bunch of other girls. Everyone has a niche to fill and more power to Regina if she’s found hers, but it still kind of pisses Janis off.

Really pisses her off, actually.

Damian gets it. “People say things about you,” he’d said once, “and you get all freaked out because what if they’re right? So you try and prove they aren’t right and they just say you’re overcompensating, which sucks more. So what you’ve gotta do _then_ is pretend like none of it matters and give them something else to talk about, like wearing a tiara to social studies or making a mosaic out of M&amp;Ms.” Then they actually _had_ started on a mosaic, then ended up eating most of it and watching _The Virgin Suicides_.

But Damian isn’t in this particular girls’ room to calm her down and she can’t hold it back. Conversationally, still focusing extra-hard on touching up her mascara so she can’t get caught looking at Regina: “How’re you liking getting naked eight times a week in a room oozing with vajayjay? Sounds pretty lesbonafide to me.”

There’s a swishing sound like wind through a wheat field and Regina’s hair ripples just as flawlessly down her back as she draws a brush through it again. Janis doesn’t even merit eye contact—and she _is_ looking now, since she can’t pretend not to care about getting a reaction—just a fantastically patronizing tone of voice. “When are you going to learn that anything is cool if I do it?” Laughter bubbling under each word, like she can’t believe Janis is stupid enough to even mention something so inconsequential.

“Um, yeah, if by cool you mean ridiculously hypocritical.”

“Sweetie, jealousy looks almost as bad on you as that eyeliner.”

She doesn’t have words at the ready, but she can always do shock value. All that cool unconcern knocked aside, the small of Regina’s back notched up against porcelain, and that gets her speechless. Janis approves, kissing her up into the hard ridge of the sink and then Regina’s hissing out “holy _shit_” all harsh and sounding all disbelieving and getting her lip gloss all over Janis’s chin. Because she’s _also_ kissing—not because she’s trying to bite or scream rape or something. Fast-sharp mess of a strawberry-glossed mouth and scratching nails and smelling really _nice_, actually, and not at all like a baby prostitute, kind of like sweat and vanilla. What Regina _doesn’t_ do is screech at her or shove her aside, and _that’s_ how Janis learns Regina George gets weak in the knees and _writhes_ when she has her tongue sucked.

It’s not long before Trang Pak walks in, then scuttles out with a shriek and her phone already in her hand.

Afterward, it still takes about thirty seconds before it occurs to them to actually break apart, at which point the same thought occurs to both of them. “She’ll tell Gretchen,” Janis says flatly. Damian is going to freak the fuck _out_.

“Who’ll tell everyone that we were doing it in the bathroom.” Regina is pawing through her purse for her own phone, clearly ready to do damage control. Her cheeks are pink.

Janis shrugs and shoulders her messenger bag, flashing a genuine smile at Regina for the first time since sixth grade. “Anything’s cool if you do it.”


End file.
